Loyalties Divided
by fairywings81
Summary: Seven-year-old human girl Saraku loses her family after a pack of demons raid their camp looking for the shard her father stole from them. Inuyasha's group comes to the rescue.Soon enough,she finds her loyalties divided between them,and Sesshoumaru!
1. The Massacre and the Child Who Lived

****

Chapter One- The Massacre and the Child Who Lived

Saruku sat on her heels, and looked up at the setting sun. "Mama, the sun has nearly set. Shouldn't we be getting ready to move?" 

"We're not going to move anymore." The woman smiled, and scooped up her daughter. "Your father has finally wearied of travel." She laid Saruku down on her bear skin bed. "We will thrive here, Saruku. You will see." 

Her mother drew the curtain to the their make shift hut, leaving the girl alone to think. They had been traveling since before she was alive. For them to stop so suddenly was disorienting to the seven-year-old. She wondered what about this particular place that made her father want to stop. If she didn't know better, she would've sworn her father was looking for something. Sleep was begging for mercy soon after, and Saruku decided to figure this out in the morning.

Inuyasha awakened from his light sleep, at the loud crash from the forest ahead. 

"Inuyasha! More demons!" Kagome's alarmed voice brought him to the ground. 

"Alright ! Alright! I hear them. I don't think they're coming this way though." 

"Who are they?" Shippou looked up at Inuyasha, worriedly.

"Raiders of the worst type. These creeps will kill anyone or anything to get what they want." Inuyasha listened a little longer.

"I heard screams! They were attacking innocents!" Kagome tugged on the half-demon's arm urgently. 

"That's not our concern." He looked around. "Come on. We've lingered here too long." He started up the tree to retrieve his sword. 

"SIT!" Kagome commanded, angrily. 

Instantly, Inuyasha fell, face first with a growl. "Damn it!" 

"We're going to see if they're alright." Kagome declared, giving him a dark look.

"Fine! But I'm telling you, you're asking for trouble!" Inuyasha got his sword down, and followed them. 

"Just….COME ON!" Kagome led the way at lightening speed. She knew the people who were attacked could be either hurt or dead. 

Shippou caught up to Kagome. "What happens if they're still there?"

"Gah! That is what I was trying to tell her!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome. 

"If they're still there,we fight!" Kagome responded, before stopping short,and causing a chain reaction. 

"Look at that!" Shippou pointed down below, to a camp that was set ablaze. "Looks like we're too late!" 

Saruku stayed hidden under the tent that had fallen on her during the actual raid. The ugly terrifying demons had long since disappeared, but she felt much safer where she was. 

In her hand, she held what was left of her family. The jewel shard was purple, and it was obviously a part of a larger one. It was embedded into a chain, which was now broken. Her suspicions were correct about her family. They had been looking for more like the one she held. Now all that remained was her, and the jewel shard. 

She peeked out, and noticed that one of the huts were still in tact, so she crawled out, and went into it, just before she passed out in exhaustion. 

"I don't see anyone!" Shippou reported, as he looked around the mostly abandoned camp. He put out another fire in a hut. 

These people hadn't had a chance for escape. Inuyasha thought to himself, as he looked around sharply for any signs of life. "Anyone alive here?!" He called out. 

"Over here! There's a little girl!" Kagome cried from across the camp. 

"Why can't it ever be a boy!" Inuyasha muttered, going to his friend's side. 

"She's so young.." Kagome breathed, aching for the child. "She must've lost everything." 

"She out cold." Inuyasha pointed out. "Come on, this isn't our business." 

"I don't know…what if those demons come back?" Kagome was checking the child over, to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt. 

"It's not our…" Inuyasha watched in exasperation, as Kagome picked the girl up gently. "Oh for…what are you doing?" 

"I'm taking her with us." Kagome responded, without caring if the hanyou got angry. 

"Okay, no! You and Shippou are enough of a burden! I do not need a…baby! Okay?" 

"A burden?! Is that what I am to you?! Fine!" She held the girl close to her chest, and started walking away. "Sit,Boy!" 

Inuyasha glared at her from his spot face down. "Where are you going?! We're supposed to work together!" 

"I'll find the shikon shard…." Kagome stopped,very suddenly. "Inuyasha.." 

"What is it?" Inuyasha was concerned, when his friend stopped mid rant. 

"It's the girl….she's got a shard of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome pointed to the girl's tightly closed fist. 

"So? Take it." Inuyasha said impatient with Kagome's gentleness towards a perfect stranger. 

"No! I can't just take it, Inuyasha. She'll wake up." 

"Well, then I will!" He reached for the girl's hand. 

"SIT!" Kagome pulled the girl out of his reach, as the dog-demon fell flat on his face once again. 

"You know what? You've been using that word way too much lately!" Inuyasha sputtered angrily, getting to his feet. 

"Well, you've been provoking me way too much lately!" 

Inuyasha merely scowled. "So, what are you going to do with her?" 

"_We_ are going to care for her. She doesn't have anyone else anymore." Kagome laid the girl's head on her shoulder gently. 

With a deep sigh, the hanyou finally consented. "Alright. Fine." He began to lead them away from the desecrated campgrounds. 

It was about then that Shippou reappeared, and sniffed at the little girl. "She got any candy, Kagome-chan?" 

"I don't think so, Shippou. She doesn't seem to be from my time…or this time, for that matter!" Kagome studied the girl's dirty clothes closely. They reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what. 

"Nuts!" The kitsune folllowed the group back to their camp. 

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "Let's get a few things straight right now. She stays out of my way, and hands over her shard, then we'll be alright." Inuyasha climbed into his tree. 

"She'll stay out of your way, but I don't think we should force her to give up her shard." Kagome draped an old blanket over the young girl. "Besides,if we wait, she might give it to us freely." 

"Feh…." Inuyasha had his doubts about this so-called innocent child, but to avoid being "sat" again, he kept them to himself. He curled up in his tree, and returned to his slumber. 

(A/n:First Inuyasha fic. I hope you like. Leave me nice reviews!)


	2. Saruku and the Shikon no Tama

**Chapter Two-Saruku and the Shikon no Tama**

"Mama! Daddy! Wait!!" The young girl kicked and writhed in the blankets Kagome had wrapped her in. 

"Shhh…it's okay…." An unfamiliar, yet gentle voice soothed her, as a kind hand petted her long hair. "You're safe now." 

Saruku sat up, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "Who…who are you?" She looked around, staring at the unfamiliar faces. 

"I'm Kagome…and these are my friends. Inuyasha, and Shippou. We tried to help your family, but they were already dead by the time we got there." 

"You're lucky to be alive." The white haired boy called Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you. All of you." Saruku started to stand up, and immediately had to sit back down. "Oh…I still feel so dizzy…."

"That's the herbal tea I made. It'll help heal all your wounds. It'll take a while for you to be able to function." Kagome told her. "I washed your clothes too." 

For the first time, Saruku realized she wasn't wearing her own clothes. What she was wearing instead was similar to a shift or nightshirt. She tugged at the heavy material appreciatively. "It's warm…." She grinned a little at Kagome. "I like it." 

"Don't thank her….thank me. That was one of my favorite shirts." Inuyasha said gruffily. 

"Thank you…" Saruku said softly. 

"Feh…." Inuyasha turned back to climb into his tree. "Kagome…we should probably take her back to my treehouse. Those demons are probably still around here." 

"You said you didn't want her in your way…" Kagome was secretly pleased. 

"In my way, and safe are two different concepts." Inuyasha pointed out. "We leave tomorrow. Where's Shippou again?" 

"I don't know…." Kagome looked around. "Shippou!" 

She took advantage of their distraction to study her group. They were all dressed differently than her family had been. The taller girl, called Kagome was a lot like a leader of the group, but this Inuyasha, without a doubt was the true leader. His ears were cute. Like a dog's. She didn't dare touch them. It was clear Inuyasha really didn't like her, and she didn't understand why.

"Here I am!" The kitsune youkai (fox-demon) called out from a tree. 

"Shippou! You scared me." Kagome scolded, before returning her attention to the fire. 

"Sorry. Ooh, she 's awake!" Shippou climbed down, and walked over to Saruku. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah…I guess so." She studied him a minute longer before laying back down. Her hand went to the shard that remained of her old life. 

"Oooh…. You've got a piece of the Shikon no Tama!" Shippou said suddenly. "Kagome will be wanting that!" 

"Shkon-what?!" Saruku looked down at the shard in her hand. "What are you talking about?" 

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Shikon no Tama…" Inuyasha spoke up suddenly. 

"Well, I haven't. What is it?" Saruku asked the hanyou softly. 

"It's a jewel that grants demons full strength." Inuyasha replied shortly. "And you've got a piece of it. Kagome and I are on a mission to acquire all of the shards." 

"But this was my father's! I will not give it to you." Saruku declared. "If this shard was the only reason you rescued me, then you wasted your time." The girl stood up then, and began to stagger away from the camp. 

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, as he leaped in her path,grabbing her arm. "You can't just wander around here. It's not safe! Baka child!" He dragged her back to their fire. "Whether or not you give up your shard is not our only concern. Demons will kill you for it, no matter your size or age. "

"He's right." Kagome agreed, as she settled Saruku down in her pallet again. "Stay with us, Little One. You are much safer." 

"Now, can we please get a little sleep? We've got to be up early tomorrow, to get as far from here as possible. Demons and Hanyou alike will be swarming her parents' camp, finishing what those raiders started." 

"You're right." Kagome said. She looked over, and smiled, when she saw that Shippou had curled himself up against Saruku gently. She laid down at the foot of Inuyasha's tree. "Good Inuyasha."

"Good night." Inuyasha turned once more to stare at the girl they'd rescued. Something about her reminded him of Kagome, in a different sense. She was younger for instance. Yet, she was just as stubborn as Kagome. Oh well, he thought, there will be time enough to observe her. He turned his back on her, and fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Into The Wilds

****

Chapter Three-Into the Wilds

Saraku awakened to the sound of wood being dropped onto the fire. She opened her eyes a crack, and looked at the dog boy,Inuyasha. "It's not morning already, is it?" 

"Yes. We're leaving as soon as Kagome gets back. I just remembered we are supposed to be meeting with two more friends of ours today." Inuyasha replied. "Eat while you can. We won't be stopping for food after we leave." 

"You can have some of my melon." The young Shippou was at her side still, only now he was eating. 

"Um…okay." She took the piece he offered her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shippou grinned at her. "So, where are you from? Kagome said you weren't from this time period." 

"Well,my mother and father weren't. I was born here." Saraku said slowly. "My birth name is Sara,but after we were attacked by local villagers, The old woman re-named me Saraku. It was a precaution against further human attacks." 

"You must mean Kaede-sama. She's so nice." Shippou nodded. "Can I call you Sara? It's a beautiful name." 

"Sure. Oh! I forgot to ask you what your name was."

"It's Shippou." The young one licked the melon juice off his fingers. "Wait'll you meet Miroku and Sango. They're so nice. Sango will probably treat you as if she was your mother,like Kagome does." 

"Feh…stop chattering, Shippou. We've gotta get going." Inuyasha interrupted. He pulled the blankets from underneath Saraku. "Make yourself useful and fold these into rolls. You do know how to do that, right?" 

"Inuyasha! Leave the poor girl alone!" Kagome had sneaked up behind them. "I'll do it. Saraku, would you please help Shippou pack our cookery?" 

"I will do my best, Kagome." Saraku only knew a little bit about travelling in all the years she'd migrated with her family. The adults of her caravan had done everything. "How do you do that?" She watched Shippou pack the large mound of nuts and berries.

"It's easy really. They're so tiny, all you have to worry about are the holes in the basket. The last person we battled with was mean. She put holes all over it, but Kagome mended it as best as she could. "

"Battled? What do you mean?" Saraku was worried now. She didn't want to wind up in the middle of another fight with demons.

"This sorcerer, Naraku. He's terribly powerful. He nearly killed Inuyasha a couple of times!" Shippou shuttered. "Don't worry, Sara. We won't let him hurt you, even though you have the last piece of the Shikon no Tama." 

"What is this,Shikon thingie you all keep talking about?" Saraku's curiosity got the better of her. 

"We'll explain on the way. It's time to go." Inuyasha interrupted the new friends again. "Keep up. I'm not slowing down for anyone." He walked out ahead of them. 

"Don't mind Inuyasha. He's always this cranky in the morning." Kagome advised the young child. "Shippou and I will stay with you. And when we meet up with Sango, I'm sure she won't mind letting you ride Kilala. " 

Saraku nodded slowly. "Kagome….am…am I living with you and Inuyasha foreever?" 

"I can't promise you forever. It's too treacherous. I do have an idea, though it'll have to wait." Kagome told her. "But for right now, you are a part of our family. Come on." She picked the girl up, and with Shippou on her shoulders, caught up to Inuyasha. 

(A/N:I know I know. It's short. I'm sorry. Don't beat me…I've got ideas for a new chapter,so I'll be writing Chapter Four very soon,I promise! For now, leave reviews,kk!)


	4. Promises of Protection

****

Chapter Four-Promises of Protection

"I wonder what's taking them so long. They should've been here hours ago." Sango looked around. "You don't suppose they got into trouble,do you?" 

"Trouble? Nah. They'll be here." Miroku stared at Sango. "Besides, this is Inuyasha we're talking about. "

Just as Sango was about to reply, she spotted the hanyou with Kagome, Shippou and a little girl. "Who's that I wonder…." 

"Something we don't need." Miroku commented. 

"There's probably a logical explanation." Sango replied, as she and Kilala went to meet them. "Good afternoon."

"Hey, Sango." Kagome smiled, snuggling the little girl close to her. "This is Saraku." 

"Nice to meet you, Young Saraku." Sango looked at Kagome questioningly. 

"I'll explain everything after we eat. It's been a long journey. Inuyasha's on his high horse again, because I refused to take the Shikon shard from her." 

"She has a jewel shard?" Sango was staring at the child now who stared right back. "How old are you, little one?" 

"Seven and a half." She wriggled away from Kagome, seeing the cat. "Can I play with her?" 

"Well….Kilala doesn't normally play with people…." As Sango was saying this, Kilala pounced on the child lightly, licking her. "That's strange…." 

"Perhaps because she still young. Kilala is protective of Shippou too." Miroku spoke up from behind them. "Inuyasha, how was the scouting trip? Did you find anything?" 

"Only her." Inuyasha muttered, pointing to the little girl. "Her family was killed by demons, who were looking for a shard they stole." 

"How sad!" Sango said softly. "Poor thing….." 

"She said we can call her Sara. That's her real name. I like it." Shippou said to Sango. "Her hiding name is Saraku. Kaede-sama called her that." 

"Hiding name? What do you mean?" Kagome asked Shippou. She'd missed out on that conversation. 

"Her parents were from another time period, Kagome. Like you. They lived in the Middle-ages. Sara was born on this side of their portal though. When the people of Kaede's village attacked them, she re-named her Saraku." Shippou watched the girl tussle with Kilala, who seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Sara was. "It's really sad, what happened to her family though." 

"How is it this girl, who had the Shikon shard, got away from the demons?" Miroku asked suddenly. 

"We haven't questioned her about the massacre yet, Miroku. It's too soon. We're trying to gain her trust." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, some of us are."

"Look, Kagome! The last thing we need is a little brat following us around while we're trying to fight off Naraku!" 

"She has a piece of the Shikon No Tama, Inuyasha. And unless you wanna remain half demon, we have to get it from her." Kagome tried to persuade him from another angle. The truth was , she didn't want the child in the wilderness alone. Some demon would kill her for the shard.

"Feh….fine! But if anything happens to her, I refuse to take any responsibility for it!" 

"Fine!" Kagome glared at him, before walking over to Saraku. "Come and let us eat, Sara. I smell something really good!" 

Sango smiled. "I attempted to cook, but I doubt it's any good." 

"I'm sure it'll be just fine." Kagome picked Saraku up, and followed the monk and the demon slayer to the camp site. "This I will promise you, Sara. With my last breath, I will protect you from harm. Never again, will I let a demon attack you." 

"I second that. I may be small, but I can do my best to be your friend, and protect you in any way I can." Shippou stated, as he settled beside his friend once more. 

"I too, make that vow." Miroku said after a few minutes. "No child should have to be in the middle of such dangerous matters, but if it is to be ,than I will help protect you." 

Inuyasha mumbled. "I will help as well." He didn't look at Kagome, but he knew he'd surprised her once again. 

Sango nodded in agreement. "Alright then. It is settled. We have promised to protect the youngest bearer of a shikon shard until such time, we can acquire the shard for ourselves." 

"That'll be a never. The shard she carries was her father's." Inuyasha said, as he tore into a piece of meat. 

"We shall see." Sango replied. 

All the while, Saraku listened to their vows of protection. Was this what a real family did? No one had protected each other in her caravan. They'd all tried to save themselves. She couldn't even remember her mother screaming for her to run. "Are we a family?" She asked suddenly. Every one of them turned to stare at her. 

"Well…..in a way, I guess we are. We look out for one another constantly." Miroku replied. 

"You are a part of us now." Shippou told her. "Like my sister or something, okay?" 

"Okay. I promise to be your sister,and friend for as long as I can." With that, Saraku finished up her meat. She wondered what kind of adventures she was fated encounter, and how she would fare in comparison to these seasoned adventurers. 


	5. Rin Makes a Demand

****

Chapter Five- Rin Makes a Demand

"This is our next stop. Don't wander off too far you two." Inuyasha told Sara and Shippou. 

"We won't. I just want to show her the spring." Shippou took off with the human child running behind him. "It's only up this way, Sara." 

"Slow down, Shippou….can't…keep up…." Sara struggled to catch up to the young kitsune.

"Oh….sorry, Sara." Shippou stopped, and waited for his friend to catch up. "This place has some great spots for hiding games." 

"I love hiding games!" Sara grinned at him. "Can we play one?" 

"Sure, as long we don't stay away too long. Between Kagome and Sango, there will be plenty of worrying." 

Sara giggled. "I don't want to worry Sango….she's nice." 

"She can be scary at times too. I'm with you. Let's just play a quick game." Shippou declared being it first so, he hopped in a tree, beginning to count. "One…two…..three….." 

Sara watched him for a while, then, as he got closer to five, she dove into a clump of bushes. "I'm ready!" 

Shippou smirked, noting where she'd hidden. "Here I come!" He climbed down, and pretended to look for the girl. "Oh Sara…..where are you??" The kitsune checked the logs, then slowly made his way over to the bushes, where he knew Saraku was hiding. "Ooh….I smell….." He reached in, and tickled the girl. "A little girl!" 

"My turn to count! My turn!" Sara climbed into the tree. "One…..two….three…." She counted all the way to ten, before climbing down. She started looking everywhere for Shippou. She checked under the small bridge, and in the bushes. She slowly made her way down the spring bank. "Where is he?" She asked out loud. Shippou could be anywhere. She kept walking, and looking. 

Rin was playing along the same bank, when she looked up, seeing the young girl. Another human child like herself,how exciting! She looked around for Lord Sesshoumaru. Not seeing him, she walked up to the girl. "Hello…" 

"Hi. Have you seen a little boy with a fox tail? His name is Shippou." 

"Shippou….?" Why did that name sound familiar? "I'm afraid I haven't. What's your name?" 

"Saraku. What's yours?" 

"I'm Rin. Do you want to play?" 

"Sure, but can we play a little farther up? I promise my friends I wouldn't stray too far away." 

"Um….sure. So, who are you with?" Rin would've never guessed that by association, this other child was an enemy. 

"Inuyasha, Kagome and two others." Sara told her. She was almost immediately sorry, because as soon as she said it, the girl Rin backed up with a gasp. "Is something wrong?" 

"You live with Inuyasha? How is that possible? He hates children!" Rin told her. 

"He doesn't like me too much because I have a piece of a jewel he wants, but he did vow to protect me." Sara said firmly. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't like for me to play with you if he found you were living with his brother. They're rivals." Rin explained suddenly. "I'm almost certain Inuyasha will feel the same way." 

"Then we can't tell them we met. That's all. Inuyasha's not leaving camp for a while. Maybe we can spend time together." 

"I know of a secret place we can stay in. It's not too far from here." Rin grabbed the other girl's hand, before she could protest. 

"W-wait…couldn't I at least tell Kagome?" 

"Isn't Kagome really close to that Inuyasha? It's better if we both just leave them." With that, Rin and Saraku both disappeared into the woods. 

"Rin!! Rin!! It's time for dinner!!!!" Sesshoumaru paced the area where he knew his young charge had been playing. Where had she gotten to? "RIN!!" He looked around, his annoyance turning into worry. His other servant had reported that Inuyasha had returned to his old campsite. Not that he thought Inuyasha would kidnap Rin, but with Inuyasha, you never really knew for sure. He growled in frustration, and headed towards his brother's campsite. 

When he got there, Sesshoumaru was met with a surprise. Only the kitsune, Shippou, and Kagome were there. "Where is Inuyasha?" He questioned. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but he went looking for a young child we're caring for. She disappeared while playing with Shippou on the Spring bank." Kagome replied stiffly. She greatly disliked Sesshoumaru, for the way he picked on Inuyasha all the time. 

"Odd…." Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I, too, have lost a child. The little girl I keep with me. She, too, disappeared off of the bank."

"M-maybe the two girls met up, and decided to play together somewhere." Shippou suggested now. He was feeling really bad. When he'd reported that Sara was missing, to his surprise, Inuyasha went ballistic. He'd yelled for twenty minutes or more, before going out to look for her. 

"That is probability. Rin has been feeling rather lonely. Thank you, young Shippou." Sesshoumaru left quickly. If indeed Rin had taken the girl where he thought she had, then he would have to find her before that brother of his did, in order to snatch this other girl. He crashed through the woods. "Rin! You tell Lord Sesshoumaru where you are!" 

"Someone's coming!" Sara gasped, before being silenced by Rin's hand. "It is your Inuyasha. Remain quiet." Rin stood up, and met the hanyou in the middle of the path. 

"Move out of my way, Rin. I'm in a big hurry." Inuyasha said quietly. 

"Let him pass, Rin. We already have what you wanted." Sesshoumaru had plucked Saraku out of hiding. He wasn't hurting her, merely muting her cries of protest. 

"My Lord." Rin hugged him tightly. Her plan had worked. 

"I can't let you take her, Sesshoumaru! I saw her first. Besides, you already have a child." 

Sara struggled in Sesshoumaru's grip. "Rin, I liked playing with you…I did. But Inuyasha's group is my family." 

"My Rin has made a demand of her own. This girl comes with us." Sesshoumaru ran off with both girls cradled in his arms. 

"DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed after his brother's vanished figure. He headed back to the camp, to tell them everything that had transpired. Now he would have to rescue Saraku, before she became enchanted by Sesshoumaru. 


	6. The Real Sesshoumaru

****

Chapter Six-The Real Sesshoumaru

"Rin. Take this plate to your friend." Sesshoumaru handed over a plate of meat to the young girl. "If she doesn't want this, she doesn't eat." 

"Yes, My Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin carried the plate over to Sara. "Here."

The young girl just looked at it, then Rin. "Why did you do this? I liked living with…. With him." Sara had learned really quickly that Inuyasha's name was barely said around Sesshoumaru. 

"Well, you live with us now. Inuyasha only wanted your jewel shard. That's it." Sesshoumaru spoke up quietly. "He would've left you for dead once he had it. Those jewel shards are all he cares about." 

****

"He wanted this?" Sara pulled the shard out of her pocket. The thing that her father had treasured so much. "It was my father's. It's all I have left of him." 

"And he wanted to take that away from you. If you stay with me, I can keep that from happening." Sesshoumaru crouched down to her level. "Will you trust me on this?" 

Sara stared up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Maybe…..but what about Shippou? He was my friend." 

"He survived before you. I am sure he will find another friend eventually. Rin is a good playmate too. We can be one happy family together. You were no more than a burden to Inuyasha and his group. You do not burden me, young one." Sesshoumaru touched her shoulder lightly. "I want you. He didn't." 

She nodded slowly. She remembered Inuyasha's harsh words to Kagome concerning her. _The last thing we need is a little brat following us around_. "I'll stay with you." 

"There's a good girl. Now come and join us by the fire. It's getting a little chilly." He led her over to the fire Jakken and Rin were feasting near. "The meat is fresh. Have a taste of it. " He handed the plate back, and went to tend to his own food. 

"What a waste of time! We've no idea where Sesshoumaru took her!" Inuyasha muttered. "That snake! Wait until I see him again! Steal My child,will he?" 

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll find her. We've got to find her. That shard will lead any demon to her that possibly lives!" Kagome said worriedly. "Sesshoumaru's strong, but he can't defeat all demons." 

"Like he would protect her! He took her to spite me,Kagome!" 

"That might be, but I think there is more to him than we think. Look how he was worried about that girl Rin. He is not about to let a child die for no reason." Miroku spoke up thoughtfully. "He is softening." 

"Don't tell me you agree with what he did!" 

"Of course he doesn't! He's just making observations." Sango defended. "You have to admit,Inuyasha, he's a lot kinder to Rin than you were to Saraku." 

"What?! Don't be rediculous. I didn't hurt her none!" Inuyasha exclaimed. 

"But you weren't nice to her either. The only reason you've been tolerating her is for her jewel shard." Shippou put in finally. "You scared her, Inuyasha." 

"Pfft!" The hanyou walked up ahead of his group in annoyance. _They think they know me so well. Well,I've got news for them. I **am** worried about Saraku. Yes, she is a burden, but she makes Kagome happy. I don't admit it to anyone, but I like Kagome most when she's happy. If she never gives the shard up to Kagome, I wouldn't care as long as Kagome was happy. _Inuyasha smiled to himself. He had to get Saraku back for Kagome, and he would. 

Rin awakened Sara early the next morning. "We have to go get water for tea." She told the girl softly. 

"Okay. What kind of tea does Lord Sesshoumaru like?" 

"Green tea. Sometimes, Jakken and I make mint for him,but his favorite is green." Rin told her. She was happy that Sara seemed to really be making an effort to adjust. "Then Jakken will make breakfast for us, while Lord Sesshoumaru wanders for the day. He comes back when he wants to. Mostly at night." 

Sara nodded. She withheld a sigh of displeasure. Even though she'd told Lord Sesshoumaru she would remain with them, she longed for the comfort of Kagome's arms. "Rin….do you think he'd let me visit?" 

"I don't think so, but it's not unlikely that we won't run into them. Inuyasha and My Lord are always battling each other." The girl shuddered. "I'm not usually permitted watch such things but I do know about them. Maybe he won't let you watch either." 

"Then I truly never will see Kagome again….." Sara bit her lower lip to keep from crying.

"Don't cry….Maybe I can convince him to let _her_ visit. It's Inuyasha he has problems with for the most part." Rin put a comforting arm around Sara. _If I had know it would make her so miserable, I would've never insisted upon having her. _"Come on. We'd better get the water. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like to be kept waiting for his morning tea." 

"Alright." Sara wiped her eyes, and followed the girl Rin down to the spring. Part of her hoped Shippou would be there. Shippou could tell Kagome and Sango she was well. As it was, the kitsune was not there. They got the water, and returned to Sesshoumaru's camp, to prepare the tea. Sara wondered if the group had gone looking for her. 

"Here. Take this over to Jakken. He'll cook it up for us. It's the fish from last night." Rin handed her two dead fish. 

"Eww…okay." Sara carried the fish over to the reptile-like Jakken. "Rin said you would cook these for us…." 

"Yes Yes…as soon as the fire is built up again. Se them on that stone over there. You and Rin should go play for a while, but please don't go too far." 

"Yes, Jakken." She walked off to tell Rin. It was then that she realized she hadn't actually seen Lord Sesshoumaru that morning. "Did he leave already?" 

"Yes. He leaves right after tea. I told you wouldn't see him until tonight. Then I'm going to ask him about Kagome." 

Sara merely nodded, and they went off to play. 


	7. Rescue Attempt

****

Chapter Seven-Rescue Attempt

"Where do you suppose they went?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, as they gazed around the campsite they were sure belonged to Sesshoumaru's group. 

"My brother doesn't stay in one place for very long. More than likely, he knew we would be coming for Saraku. So he fled with her." 

"That poor girl must be so scared…twice she's been claimed by strangers now." Sango said as she looked around. 

"Yes, well, it might not be as easy as we think to get her back. Sesshoumaru can be very manipulative. Who knows what he's already told her." Inuyasha responded. 

"I doubt she'd believe anything Seshoumaru says. She liked us, Inuyasha. Well,some of us." Shippou put in. 

"Yes,but if he was nice and kind to her…." Sango said softly.

"Are you saying she might actually like it better with Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. 

"Exactly." Sango said. 

Inuyasha shook his head, and looked at Kagome. What if they were right? Would he have to steal her by force? He couldn't bear the look of worry on Kagome's face. "We'll have her back, one way or another. We saw her first, and that's that." Inuyasha announced, before walking up ahead. 

The new place Sesshoumaru had taken them to was even farther away from the camp her family had died in than before. Saraku was nervous about being so far in an unknown territory. She stuck close to Sesshoumaru, who didn't seem to like it, but didn't stop her either. She wondered if Inuyasha's group was still looking for her or not. 

"We stop here. There is a storm coming. Jakken,bring wood for a fire. Saraku, Rin, help me make a shelter." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. 

It had been so quiet, Sara jumped when the demon lord spoke. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She watched Rin for a few minutes, trying to get the idea of how it's to be built. 

"Take that blanket over there, and hang it over the entrance." Rin instructed a few minutes later. Between herself,Rin and Sesshoumaru, the shelter was built in no time. To her surprise, Sara had enjoyed it. She heaved the blanket over the open hole. "Is it finished?" 

"Almost. It's missing something very important." Sesshoumaru picked her, and Rin up,and walked into the shelter, sitting them down on their pallets. "There. Now it's finished. This shelter should hold the two of you safely. I will keep watch." 

"Won't the storm hurt you, My Lord?" Sara asked worriedly. The last thing she needed was to lose another parental figure. 

Sesshoumaru was surprised by the small girl's concern. He thought she hated him for kidnapping her from Inuyasha. Maybe his power of manipulation was getting better. He turned around, and looked at her. "Do not worry for me, Young One. I am also going to be safe. There is a place I dwell nearby, but it is not suitable for you or Rin." Without another word, Sesshoumaru walked away, and led Jakken to his own cave. This cave, he'd earned, by defeating the owners, a Wolf demon tribe. It was quaint, yet dangerous. Demons roamed the mountain range in which it was placed. Which was why he'd had to leave the two little girls down below. Once the fire was set up, he ordered Jakken to return to them, to make sure his brother didn't try anything with Saraku. Her concern for him warmed his heart, though he would never let it show, nor admit it to her. "Take that blanket over. Saraku felt a little warm earlier. It could be she is getting ill." 

"Yes My Lord." Jakken grabbed up the blanket and headed back down the mountain to the girls' shelter. 

"We can't stop! The longer we wait, the farther they'll be from us!" Kagome pleaded. 

"Kagome, we can't keep going. There's a storm brewing!" Miroku hugged his friend gently. "If Sesshoumaru's smart, he's probably stopped too." 

Inuyasha looked up at them. "I'll keep looking. The storm won't bother me any. Sesshoumaru won't expect me to come in a storm. You guys stay here." He fled before anyone could argue.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after his vanishing form. "I don't believe him! He'll get himself killed!"

"Can't you see why he's doing it, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "He knows she means the world to you." 

"What? I thought he just wanted her jewel shard….." Kagome looked at the monk now. "He…..for me?" 

"Yes. Inuyasha doesn't really know how to express his feelings, but deep down, he loves you." 

Kagome laughed now. "Yeah….right." She shook her head. _If Inuyasha risked his life for you,of course he loves you. Didn't he make that a little clearer the time he rescued you from Kouga and the wolf demon tribe? And you know you love him, so stop acting like you don't. you should tell him! _ "Maybe you're right, Miroku,but until he tells me himself, I won't listen." She helped them finish the shelter in silence. They were all lost in their own thoughts now. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had picked up his brother's scent. As it turned out, they'd only to go a few more miles. "Aha…." Inuyasha looked at the little shelter. "But…why isn't my brother there? This is almost too easy!" He crept out, and sprang to the shelter,pulling the blanket down. "Got ya!" 

"No!" Rin clung to Saraku. "She's not yours anymore! She doesn't want to be with you anymore!" 

"Tough Shit. She's coming back with me,now!" Inuyasha grabbed Sara by the ankle. "Let's go." 

"NO!!" Sara clung to Rin, but it was no good. Inuyasha had her. "Let go of me!" 

"Sorry, not happening." Inuyasha held on to the girl tighter, as she struggled. "You don't belong here with my brother. Trust me." 

"All you want is my shard! Well, here." She snapped it off her neck, and threw it. "Go get it." 

"I am not a damn dog, kid! And you're wrong! I do want you! Is that the shit Sesshoumaru filled your head with?! It's all lies!" Inuyasha growled, as the child bit into his arm and fled. 

"Run, Sara! Run!" Rin called out. 

Sara rain as fast as she could, as the rain began. It pelted her hard, as she looked desperately for where Sesshoumaru might be. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" 

"Saraku! What are you doing out here? The shelter is a better place for you." Jakken caught her by the wrist. He looked at her face, and noticed the tears. "Little One? What's happened? Where's Rin?" 

"I-Inuyasha…..he's trying to take me away!" 

Jakken gasped. "Oh my!" He scooped her up. "Where is Rin?" 

"She's still in the shelter. We should get her, before Inuyasha does!"

"Calm down. Rin will know where to find us." He headed back up the mountain to the cave. 

"Jakken, what is the- Saraku? Child, what's happened?" 

"Inuyasha is trying to kidnap her." Jakken said. 

"Inu- now things are going to get messy. Come here first, Sara." Sesshoumaru opened his arms for her to get a comforting hug. 

"My Lord….I tried to stop him, but I couldn't." Sara snuggled into his unusually warm embrace. 

"Shhh……I will deal with him. Did I not tell you I would before?" Sesshoumaru felt her forehead. "She is hotter than before. Jakken, make her tea with herbs." He carried her over to his own pallet, and laid her down, covering her up. "You rest. Don't worry about my brother. I will deal with him. " With that,Sesshoumaru grabbed his Tensaugia, and headed out into the pounding rain to deal with his brother. "INUYASHA! SHOW YOURSELF!" 

"Sesshoumaru! You give her back to me, now!" Inuyasha emerged from behind a tree. 

"I do not think so. She is ill, Inuyasha." 

"And I suppose you think you're going to be the one to take care of her?!" 

"Correct, Little Brother. If you want her, you're going to have to kill me." 

"No problem! Can it wait until after this storm clears though? I hate fighting on wet ground!" 

"Suit yourself." Sesshoumaru then fetched Rin from the shelter. It was on his way back he spotted the shard with the chain. "So you did try and take it from her! You greedy bastard! This is all she has left of her true family!" He picked it up, and pocketed it. "Come Rin. Lets get into drier confines." He went back up the mountain with Rin on his back, and walked into his cave. _My little brother is foolish indeed,if he thinks he will defeat me. His sword is heavier than mine. What is this curious feeling I have towards that human child? And Rin too. My heartbreaks when I see them frightened or sad, and fills with warmth when they worry. _Sesshoumaru made two new beds for Rin and himself. He checked on the sleeping Saraku before laying down himself. He would defeat Inuyasha, then he would take both girls to his home, where they would live. 


	8. Sesshoumaru's Compromise

****

Chapter Eight-Sesshoumaru's Compromise

Before dawn, Sesshoumaru woke Rin up. "Come,Rin….we have to make a trail bed for Saraku to lie on as we travel. " 

"What's wrong with her,Lord Sesshoumaru? Is she very very sick?" Rin asked. 

"I do not know as of yet. But I do know I can't let Inuyasha interfere with me getting her to safety. The longer we linger in these cold caverns, the worse she is liable to get." 

"Yes My Lord." Rin went to get branches from around the cave. _That Inuyasha must be a horrible person to want to hurt a sick girl so badly! Well,Lord Sesshoumaru must really like Saraku to be protecting her like this. _She brought the sticks back. "How long will it take to get to your home?"

"With her being so sick, it will take many days. We can't travel too fast, nor too slow." Sesshoumaru made a stretcher-like mechanism out of the branches, and a couple of blankets. "Jakken, start loading our beasts. We leave in three minutes." The demon lord crouched down beside the moaning human child now. "Sara…..wake up, little one. We're going away now." 

"So sleepy….." She rolled over and went back to sleep. 

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply,scooping the entire pallet up,and laying her gently in the stretcher. "Jakken, keep an eye on her,okay?" 

Jakken nodded silently. He couldn't see why Sesshoumaru was adding to his burden with another human child. 

Sesshoumaru led the group out of the cave and slowly down the mountain. 

"Where do you think you're goin',Big Brother?" Inuyasha emerged from behind a tree. 

"Inuyasha. We will have our fight. Not now." Sesshoumaru stated simply, before continuing his descent. 

"Wait a minute! Last night, you wanted to fight me head on!" Inuyasha was taken aback. 

"Things have changed. Saraku is very sick. I must get her somewhere warm." 

"Why don't you let me take her back to Kagome? " Inuyasha hated trying to be civil, when he knew all too well all Sesshoumaru wanted was to kill him. "Humans can help each other better than we can help them." 

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru ignored him, and continued walking. 

"Come on! The more you travel with her, the worse she'll get!" Inuyasha didn't get it. His older brother, whom despised humans from what he heard,was acting like the girl was his life line. 

"I can't trust you to return her to me." Sesshoumaru had stopped, and was looking at his younger brother thoughtfully. "But I can trust her to return to me." He held up the jewel shard, with a slight smirk. 

"Now whose being cruel?!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't understand you a bit, you know that?!" 

"Take the child." Sesshoumaru instructed. "Get her better, then tell her to seek me out." 

"But, My Lord! What if she won't find us?" Rin asked in panic. 

"She will." Sesshoumaru insisted. 

"This is wrong, Sesshoumaru, and you know it!" Inuyasha glared at him, as he scooped up Saraku. 

"Maybe…maybe not. We'll see. Good bye for now." Sesshoumaru turned his group away, and continued on. "And Inuyasha. Don't forget to tell her who stole the shard from her. Me." 

"Jerk." Inuyasha curled the small girl against his chest. 

*****************************************************************************

"Inuyasha's been gone an awful long time, hasn't he?" Kagome asked Sango worriedly.

"Yes, indeed." The demon huntress agreed. "I hope he's alright. You know how the fights with him and Sesshoumaru can get though." 

"I hope he's not hurt!" Kagome instantly became more worried. 

"No,I'm not….but she's not in very good shape either." The hanyou walked over to them. "Sesshoumaru was taking to his home for safety, and warmth. He wants us to get her better." 

"You're kidding. He just gave her to you?" Kagome asked, rushing to hold Saraku in her arms. 

"Well, no…not exactly. He took her jewel shard." Inuyasha was furious over that. "And he wants her to come looking for him once she's well, to get it back." 

"That's horrible! He kept leverage?!" Sango's eyes flashed. "Well, bring her here. Let's see what's wrong with her." 

Kagome laid the girl down in front of Sango. "She's very sick. I can tell." Kagome went to get water. 

"I'm afraid Kagome is right. This is bad." Sango looked at Miroku. "Can you help her any?" 

"Maybe…." Miroku studied the child for a long time, before clearing his throat. "Tea leaves. Mint. And Thistle vine." 

"Weeds? Weeds are going to help her?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. 

"Yes, if they're prepared properly." Miroku responded. 

The child stirred a little. "My Lord…so cold….."

"It's alright now, Sara. You're back with us." Shippou comforted gently, putting another blanket over the young girl. 

Sara opened her eyes, slowly. "Kagome? But….how?" 

"Inuyasha went and rescued you from Sesshoumaru." 

"Rescued?" The child struggled to sit up. "I wasn't in trouble. He loved me." 

"She's feverish…" Inuyasha muttered, although, he wondered how much of what girl said was false. 

"I'm not!" She began to argue, before a coughing took her. She kept her eyes on Inuyasha. "When you tried to steal my shard, he came to my aid!" 

"And took your shard." Inuyasha spat. "He's not going to give it back to you unless you find him."

"My….." Saraku's eyes filled with tears. "How could he?!" She began to cough again. 

"Shhh…we'll get it back. Now is not the time to be worrying about it." Miroku gently pushed her down to lay flat. "Is someone going to make me the tea? She needs the medicine now, not later."

"I'm working on it." Kagome replied. "Um..Miroku? There aren't any thistle vines around here." 

"Skip it then. We'll just have to hope the mint helps." Miroku moved Sara into his tent, and wrapped her up some more. "You stay quiet now. You need your rest." He told the child softly. _Sesshoumaru might've taken her shard, but he obviously cared enough about her to let Inuyasha bring her back for treatment. _Miroku wondered at Sesshoumaru's motivations but he decided to let it drop. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't let the girl go after her shard. Now all he wanted to think about was making her healthy and strong again.


	9. Forbidden Family

****

Chapter Nine-Forbidden Family

Many night passed before Saraku was well enough to walk again. In that time, Inuyasha made sure they got as far from where Sesshoumaru had kept her.

He knew the girl longed for his brother, but he didn't understand why. Had Sesshoumaru softened so much that he actually did love her? He wasn't sure, but the hanyou knew Sesshoumaru only wanted her to spite him. Well, he wasn't going to let it happen. Tonight, they were only five miles from his home camp. Once they got there, there would be no way for her to find him. 

"Can I have some water please,Inuyasha? " Sara spoke up softly. She still believed Inuyasha had kidnapped her from Lord Sesshoumaru. Her heart refused to believe that Sesshoumaru would just give her to him. 

"Yeah. Over there." Inuyasha pointed out the spring. "Shippou, why don't you go with her?" What he meant was , go make sure she doesn't run away. He didn't trust her not to.

"Okay. Come on, Sara." The kitsune led the girl to the spring. 

"I don't like him." She told Shippou once they were clearly out of earshot. "He won't let me seek out my jewel shard." 

"It's not that. He's afraid Sesshoumaru won't let you leave. Believe it or not, Sesshoumaru's not really too nice." 

"He was to me. Lord Sesshoumaru promised to protect me always." Sara defended the demon lord. "He wants to take me and Rin to his place over the mountains to live." 

Shippou didn't know what to say to that. If what Sara said was true, Inuyasha was making a big mistake. "Maybe Inuyasha wants to raise you." He decided not to argue about Inuyasha's brother. He didn't want her to wind up disliking him too. 

"Raise me? Inuyasha? No way. You see the way he looks at me. He knows I won't give him my shard. It's the thing I have of my parents left." Sara cupped her hands, and drank from the spring. "The only reason he puts up with me is Kagome." She was very perceptive for her age. 

Again, the fox-demon child found himself at a loss for words. She was every bit as stubborn as Inuyasha. "If you say so. But he was worried when you fell unconscious a couple of nights ago." 

"He was?" That statement surprised the child. 

"Yes he was. You should've heard him tear into Miroku." Shippou cupped some water in his hands too, watching her from the corner of his eye. He loved her, wanted to be a big brother to her. He was glad Inuyasha had forbidden her to seek out Sesshoumaru again. However, it hurt him to see her so unhappy. He wondered what it was that made her like Sesshoumaru so much. Could it be the demon lord was soft? But if that was so, why wouldn't he stop trying to kill Inuyasha? 

"Shippou! Sara! Dinner's on!" Kagome called suddenly. 

"Okay. Come on, Sara." Before the girl could resist, Shippou pulled her after him, towards the camp. 

******************************************************************************************

"It's been almost a month, My Lord. I don't think that little girl will be coming back." Jakken remarked, as Sesshoumaru stared up at the night sky. 

"If my brother has anything to do with it, she won't." Sesshoumaru agreed reluctantly. 

"Maybe it's best if we just move on." Jakken said slowly. 

"I will give her another week. Something tells me she will run from their little group." The demon lord looked down at the thin jewel he held. He had replaced the broken chain with a thin cord of leather. _Yes, Saraku…you will return to me, if you want to have this returned. I shall keep it safe for you until then._ He tucked it into his side pouch, and looked over at the spring. Rin had been silent since her playmate's departure. "Come, Rin. We sleep now." 

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin sighed deeply, as she climbed up the bank to him. 

"She will be with us once more, I promise." The demon lord patted her head gently, before walking to their camp. 

******************************************************************************************

Sara was silent for the entire night until Inuyasha demanded to know what her problem was. "I miss Rin." She missed Sesshoumaru too, but that was better left unsaid. "I want to seek out my shard, Inuyasha." 

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha told her. "He's only using it to lure you to him!" 

"But you need it too,don't you?! That's the only reason you're keeping me around!" 

"What?! That's not true!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. 

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Kagome soothed. "Saraku, you don't really believe that,do you?"

"Yes, Kagome." _That's what Sesshoumaru told me. He wouldn't lie to me. Not ever._

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you that?" Kagome asked gently. She felt really bad for this girl, being pulled in so many directions. 

Sara merely nodded, looking at the ground. "He said Inuyasha was using me for my shard." 

"He doesn't know anything!" Inuyasha fumed. "Sara, if I truly wanted just your shard, I would've taken it already!" 

"You did try to steal it, the night you kidnapped me from him!" Saraku was on her feet now. "You don't know how to be anything more than a jewel hungry halfling! I hate you, and I refuse to stay!" She turned, and ran from the camp. 

"Saraku! No! It's too dangerous to be alone here!" Kagome began to follow her,but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. 

"Let the little brat go. She'll be sorry." Inuyasha was positively raging with anger at Saraku's hurtful words. 

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm really sorry…." 

"I'm fine! She's the one who's in for a rude awakening when she realizes my brother is playing head games!" Inuyasha's voice held a note of hatred. "And believe me, he will pay for hurting her in the long run!" 


	10. Enter Kouga

****

Chapter Ten-Enter Kouga

Saraku ignored Kagome and Shippou pleas for her to return. She'd had enough of Inuyasha. Furthermore, she really missed Sesshoumaru. It had nothing to do with the shard, although she hoped to get it back. The whole of it was that Sesshoumaru was nice to her. He loved her. He never said it, but she knew he did. As she ran further and from them, Saraku decided her own future would lie with Sesshoumaru. She wanted to be his. 

She crossed the Spring, remembering the direction in which Sesshoumaru had carried her in the day he took her from Inuyasha. It would take her three days to get to him. She only hoped she would remember the way his caverns. She'd been so sick at that point the only thing she remembered was Inuyasha attacking her for her shard. "I'll never forgive him for that!" She exclaimed aloud. 

****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Spring, Kouga three of his guards were hunting, when the young wolf prince stood straight. He was sure he'd heard something that sounded like a human's voice yelling. "Hold on, Boys. Someone's coming. Take your positions." Kouga stood firmly, spear at the ready. He watched the brush carefully. 

"Taking my shard then claiming it was Sesshoumaru! Really, what a jerk!" Saraku walked into the clearing now, pausing. "Wait a minute….it wasn't this way. Oh no! Which way did Lord Sesshoumaru go?!" 

Kouga's eyes widened, seeing the small human girl. She was so young, and innocent. What in the world was she doing out in the wilds alone? "Hey you there!" He moved forward behind her now, his men following,spears at the ready. 

Sara looked up with a surprised shriek. "Wh-who are you?" She sputtered,staring at the wolf prince. 

"I am Kouga. Head of the Wolf demon tribe. And you are?" 

"Sa-saraku…"

"Well, Saraku. This is no place for a child of your age to be in alone. Go on home now." Kouga really wasn't into killing defenseless children. 

"I'm t-trying to get th-there…." She began. 

"What? Did your family leave you?" Kouga frowned, kneeling to her level. 

"N-no…not really." She then explained about the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru over her.

"Well, you must be something special if those two want you." Kouga's mental wheels were turning. _If they both wanted her, then the hanyou and his brother must know something about her._ He turned to Genta. "Take her back to our den." Kouga wanted to re-match Inuyasha anyway. It sounded to him from the child's explanation that Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha was the bad guy. If this was the case, he knew Inuyasha would come for her. 

"W-wait…I have to find Lord Sesshoumaru! I promised!!" Sara exclaimed as she was carted off. 

"I'll find him for you." Kouga promised. _But first,I will send a little message to Inuyasha. We will see if he truly cares for this child or not. _He followed them back to his den, plotting his ransom message. 

*****************************************************************************************

"You have to go after her,Inuyasha! She'll get hurt!" Kagome pleaded. 

"Why should I bother?! She obviously doesn't give a damn about us!" Inuyasha retorted. "Let her be killed for all I care!" 

"This is stupid!" Sango piped up now. "Inuyasha, she is only a child. All she's doing is reacting to your own attitude towards her. Sesshoumaru's obviously never spoken a sharp or cruel word to her. That is why she went to him. You've been so damn worried about her shard, you've failed to remember she lost her family because of it. Did you stop to think maybe that's why she doesn't want to give it up right now?" 

"Sango's right. She's still grieving. We haven't given her time to do so." Miroku agreed. 

"We don't have time for that! We don't know when Naraku will strike next. We have to keep our guard up." Inuyasha argued in aggrivation. 

"But she's a child, Inuyasha! She doesn't know any better." Kagome defended the girl. "Who knows what's out there. You said yourself demons would come sniffing around her." 

"If she had her shard,which she doesn't!" Inuyasha said,before leaping into a tree. 

"That's right,Inuyasha! She doesn't. You brother does." Kagome pointed out. "If you really want the shard, you should've taken her back to him yourself. Possibly offered a trade of sorts." 

"Feh…..whatever. Leave me alone." The half-demon curled up on a branch, brooding. 

*************************************************************************************

Rin awakened suddenly from her slumber. It was still mid-day, so she knew Lord Sesshoumaru probably wasn't around. She sat up, and walked over to the water hole. Her dream had been horrible. Saraku had fought with Inuyasha and ran away,but now she was lost. She couldn't find her way to them. 

"Rin? You look distressed." Lord Sesshoumaru stood behind her.

"My Lord. I thought you would be gone." Rin said softly. "I dreamed a bad dream last night." 

"I see." Sesshoumaru replied softly. 

"My Lord, Sara was on her way to us, but I fear she has gotten turned around. " Rin told him. 

"Is that so? Well, then we should try and find her,before the wrong person does." Sesshoumaru left Rin to finish her washing._ Such a silly fool, that brother of mine is. I would've easily traded him for the shard to care for the girl. Now he's allowed her to fall into danger. Damn him. My suspicions were correct after all. Inuyasha cares nothing for her._ "Jakken. We head back East. I fear Saraku may be in danger." Sesshoumaru informed his servant. 

"My Lord, what if we can't find her?" Jakken asked, disliking the idea of having the second human child rejoining them. 

"We will." Sesshoumaru turned the watering hole. "Come, Rin. Let's find Sara." 

"Coming!" Rin replied with excitement. She was sure they'd find her playmate now. 


	11. Terms of Release

(A/N:The spelling of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's swords may be wrong,if so,forgive me. If anyone knows the actual spelling,tell me in review)

****

Chapter Eleven-The Terms of Release

"Give the human girl some food. She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks." Kouga ordered, as he went for one of his messengers. 

"I have so eaten! I've been sick, that's all!" Saraku defended herself, to Kouga's surprise. 

"Keep quiet. The less noise you make, the better. Especially if you ever want to see Sesshoumaru again. " The wolf prince ordered, before continuing on. 

"Excuse me….who's Prince Kouga gone to send for?" She asked one of her guards. 

"Inuyasha." The simple reply came. 

_Inuyasha?! Hah! Kouga was wasting his messages. No way would Inuyasha come rescue her! _"That's stupid. He'll never come for me." 

"No? Why do you think that?" The guard looked at his charge, curiously. There was something sad about the way she said that. 

"He hates me 'cause I like his brother Lord Sesshoumaru better than him." The girl explained, as she twisted her long hair around her little fingers. "But Lord Sesshoumaru's nicer." 

"Hmm…." The guard wondered if there was any truth to what she said. "Does this Lord Sesshoumaru love you?" 

"He said he did…..But then he took my shard." 

"Shard? You had a Shikon shard?" 

"Yes. I was supposed to be trying to find Sesshoumaru to get it back, but now I'll be stuck here forever." With that, the little girl curled up into a ball, crying softly. She missed her Mama and Daddy, and almost wished that the demons had killed her too. It would've been a lot easier than what she was going through now.

The guard watched her,sympathetically. Sure the Wolf demons were ruthless when it came to killing enemies or hunting, but he couldn't see how Kouga could be so cruel to an innocent child. "Maybe he will come….just maybe." He said softly, as he covered the girl up with a boar skin.

***********************************************************************************

"Saraku! Sara! Where are you?!" Shippou had volunteered to go with Kagome ,Sangoand Miroku to look for the young girl. "I don't see or smell her anywhere, Kagome. Maybe she is faster than we imagined." 

"Or maybe she was taken! Look!" Sango held up a piece of the cape she'd made for the girl. 

"Do you suppose Sesshoumaru came to get her after all?" Miroku asked. 

"I don't think so. The way this is shredded, it's evident she struggled with whoever captured her. She wouldn't fight with Sesshoumaru." Sango pointed out. 

"It's as I feared. Some murderous demon has captured her, and will probably kill her! That poor girl!" Kagome wiped her eyes. "We'd better go tell Inuyasha." She turned the group towards camp, and her eyes widened. "Miroku, Sango, look!" Heading towards the camp were figures Kagome recognized as members of the wolf demon tribe.

"What could Kouga possibly want?" Miroku asked no one in particular,his eyes narrowing. 

"Come on. This could be trouble for Inuyasha." Sango replied, hefting her weapon. She headed back towards the camp.

Kagome followed, with young Shippou on her shoulders. _Please don't let it be anything about fighting. Please. _She thought to herself as the group reached the camp. "Inuyasha?" She walked over to the half-demon, in concern, glancing at the wolf demons. Her friend looked distraught. "Inuyasha, what is it? What are these jerks asking for now?" 

"Kouga has Saraku." Inuyasha replied softly. "He will only release her if I agree to a re-match against him."

"What?! That's not right!" Kagome clenched her fists, glaring at the messengers. "You can tell Kouga he's lost his ever-loving mind!" 

"I'm afraid that will only irritate the situation." The messenger replied. "The young child is well, but if Inuyasha refuses this, there is no telling what the prince will do to her." 

"If he lays one finger on her, I will be fighting him, not Inuyasha!" Sango raged. "That girl is an innocent child!" 

"Those are the demands, as stated by Kouga himself. It is up to you whether you wish to accept them or not, Inuyasha." The messenger turned, and his escorts followed him. 

"He has some nerve!! Using an innocent girl to pick a fight!" Sango fumed. 

"What are we going to do? We obviously can't allow him to do that!" Kagome began, but Inuyasha was already grabbing Tetsuagia. "Inuyasha, you can't!"

"I can't let him hurt her either." Inuyasha replied through clenched teeth. "It's either me or her, Kagome!" He turned, and left the group, to seek out Kouga's den. 

***************************************************************************************

Sesshoumaru was beginning to feel a certain sense of urgency about finding his second human child. "Jakken! Keep up. Something doesn't feel right around here." He pulled his sword,Tensuagia out. "Rin, stay close." He sniffed the air. "Wolf demons have hunted here recently." 

"Are we in trouble, My Lord?" Rin asked, staying close to him. 

"No. But there is another scent around that is sadly familiar." He looked around, searching the ground. "I was right. Saraku came this way." The demon lord turned to his other followers. "She was captured, but I do not know if they spared her. Wolf demons are very tricky creatures." 

"Oh no!" Rin gasped. "What do we do now,My Lord?" The little girl's eyes widened in fear. 

"There is nothing we can do, Rin. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes, the shard in his hand. _I failed you in keeping my promise, Saraku. Forgive me,Little One. _

"We can't just give up,My Lord. We can't!" Rin spoke up so suddenly, it startled the demon lord. 

"Rin, I am not going to war with the wolf demons over a child." Sesshoumaru said firmly. 

"But you said you wanted her! You told her you loved her. Would you leave me with the demons if I was the one kidnapped?" Rin's eyes filled with tears of worry. Why wasn't Lord Sesshoumaru going to help her friend, her sister? 

Sesshoumaru sighed, picking Rin up, and brushing her tears away. "Of course not. I would never let anything harm you." He held her close to him. He knew he'd probably live to regret this, but he would do it for Rin. "And I will not let anyone or anything harm Saraku either." He sheathed his sword, and continued through the forest, with Rin in his arms. 

Soon enough, he found himself once more within inches of his half-brother's camp. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath. He would never forgive Inuyasha if anything happened to Saraku. He set Rin down, and held her hand, as he made his way into the site. He would ask Inuyasha why he hadn't helped Saraku find her way back, and inform him of Kouga's wrong doing. 

"Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?" Kagome folded her arms. "Saraku's not here, so you can just leave!" 

"I'm well aware of that, Kagome. The wolf demon tribe took her. I came to speak to my little brother." 

"He's not here either. He went to get her back." Shippou chimed in. "It's your fault she ran away." The child fox demon added sharply. 

"My fault? No,I told that idiot brother of mine to make sure she got back to me safely! I was going to exchange her for this." He held out the girl's missing shard. "So Kouga sent messengers? What did he want?" 

"That's none of your business!" Kagome declared. "You're not welcome here, so get out!" 

"Very well, I will. But if Inuyasha fails in whatever is he must do, I am sure Kouga will take great pleasure in killing that little girl." Sesshoumaru replied, as he turned to go. 

"Wait! Don't go! Kouga wanted a rematch with Inuyasha, but I don't think Inuyasha can win, since Kouga has shards in his skin." Kagome finally admitted.

"I see." Sesshoumaru looked towards Rin. "You will stay here, Rin. I've to go make sure Inuyasha doesn't get my child killed." 

"Yes,My Lord." Rin went to stand with Kagome and Shippou. 

Sesshoumaru nodded once more to the group, before walking past Jakken, towards the mountain caves. 

"My Lord! This is silly! It's just a human!" Jakken hung on Sesshoumaru's cloaks. 

"Stay here, Jakken. This will not take long." Sesshoumaru pulled his cloak free, and walked away from the group.

"This is your fault,Rin! He's only doing this because of you!" Jakken accused the little girl. 

"Let her alone." Sango said sharply. "And as for that accusation,I don't think it's accurate. It's obvious Sesshoumaru does care for Saraku." 

"He does. He said so before." Rin spoke up softly, as Shippou handed her a piece of bread. 


	12. The Unlikeliest Team

****

Chapter Twelve-The Unlikeliest Team

"Inuyasha! Stop." Sesshoumaru had managed to catch up to his half-brother before he reached the wolf demon tribe.

"I do not have time for you,Sesshoumaru. What do you want?" The hanyou glared at his older brother. 

"I want to help, is what I want." The demon lord responded, obviously surprising himself as well as Inuyasha. 

The halfling looked at him. "Yeah,right. You just want to take her away from me again!" He turned to continue on his way. 

"You fool!" Sesshoumaru leaped into his path. "If you go up against Kouga alone, he'll win, then he'll kill her." He studied Inuyasha for a long moment. "You know, I was going to give you this." He held up the girl's shard.

"You'll still give it to me." Inuyasha reached to snatch it from him, but Sesshoumaru held it away from him. 

"Only after Saraku is safely away from Kouga, and you agree to let me take her with me." The demon lord told him, as he tucked the jewel away again, and continued towards the caves.

"I can't promise that! Kagome loves her!" Inuyasha sputtered, following him. 

"Kagome will forget about her eventually. She is not safe within your group, Little Brother. With Naraku hunting you, she would be easy bait. I can make sure that she is safe from harm." Sesshoumaru replied calmly. "If necessary, we can arrange a visit between Kagome and Saraku once a year. " 

"It doesn't seem right, but….Okay." Inuyasha stopped, as they reached the cliffs. "So, we're in this together?" 

"It would seem so." Sesshoumaru drew his sword, Tokijin. 

"Kouga!!! Show yourself!" Inuyasha bellow up towards Kouga's den. 

"That was very tactless." Sesshoumaru remarked. 

"Tactless? He kidnapped one of my group members! Now,That's tactless!" Inuyasha glared up at the den. "And now he's going to make us wait." 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and began jumping up rocks towards the den.

"What do you think you're doing?! This is my rescue, remember?" Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru in expasperation. 

"I suppose you think Kouga's going to come down just because you called?" The demon lord countered, as he leaped to the mouth of Kouga den. 

"Yes!"Inuyasha stood beside him, staring at the wolf demons. "Where is Kouga?"

"He left with the human girl." Genta informed the two demons. 

"He what?!" Inuyasha whirled around facing the valley they'd just come from. "Which way did he go?" 

"I don't know. They went shard hunting,I believe." 

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered. _How did Kouga find out she possessed a shard?" _

"How long ago did they leave?" Sesshoumaru demanded. 

"Just two hours,I think." Genta replied, nervously. "In case you're wondering, he's not planning to give her back."

"We shall see about that." Sesshoumaru growled, turning away from them now. "Let's go, Little Brother." 

"We're not even sure where they are!" Inuyasha protested,following his brother. 

"Then we will look for them until we are. We can't leave her in Kouga's hands." He sheathed Toukijin once more, and looked around. "This way." 

The hanyou scowled at the idea that his brother was taking over. It really quite annoyed him. "What makes you so sure?" 

"I just am." The demon lord replied, heading to the East. "Kouga will be sorry for this." 

"Yes, and I don't mean to let him live." Inuyasha agreed. 

"You can do what you want, Inuyasha. I'm getting Saraku, and leaving." 

"You're not going to help me fight him?!"

"No." Sesshoumaru replied. "He's broken the conditions, and therefore,there is no need to fight." He continued walking. 

Inuyasha decided he would still get a piece of Kouga for sending them on a wild goose chase. 

"If you really cared about Saraku the way you keep claiming to, you'd forget about fighting with Kouga." The demon lord added. 

"What if it was your Rin? Wouldn't you want revenge, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. 

"Well, seeing as Saraku is mine as well,no. There is a time and as place for that, Inuyasha. It is not a good idea to pick a fight with someone when they're holding your loved ones hostage." Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly. "Be still. I think someone is nearby." 

*****************************************************************************************

"You're going to get me a few shards before I let you go, Child." Kouga told his prisoner before dragging the girl along. "Where did you find that one you had?" 

"It was my father's! Get off me,you're hurting me!" Saraku struggled to get away from the wolf demon prince. 

"Well, let's see if we can figure out where he got it, then." He tightened his grip, and dragged her along. "I imagine Inuyasha probably made it to the den by now. Well, he can just wait. This is far more important than some ransom." 

"I don't know what you think I can do, but I can't sense these jewel shards." Saraku tried to explain again, her voice trembling in fear. 

"If your father could, it is likely you can as well, now move it!" He shoved her up ahead of him. 

Saraku longed for the warmth and comfort of Sesshoumaru's arms. She wondered if he even worried about why she hadn't come to him yet. It was likely that the demon lord had forgotten about her. Rin had told her that sometimes Sesshoumaru went off for days at a time. No one really knew what he did while he was alone, but Saraku was fairly sure that he was probably looking for her. 

"What are you thinking of? Did you hear a word I said to you?" Kouga asked in annoyance. It was obvious she hadn't heard a word her captor had said. 

"No,I didn't." Saraku replied. 

Kouga his head shot up, and he looked around grabbing Saraku, and covering her mouth. "Someone's coming." He jumped up into a high tree with the girl. "Stay quiet, or I will kill you." Kouga commanded. He looked below them, and gasped silently, when he saw Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. _Both of them together?! I'll never be able to beat them both! Anyway, I'm not ready to fight yet. This little brat's turned out to be the most useful catch I've made in a while! _

Saraku saw them too, and tried desperately to get Lord Sesshoumaru's attention. 

Kouga pulled her tighter to him. "Knock it off." He whispered sharply. 

Saraku bit Kouga's hand,hard, and yelled down to the two brothers. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha!" 

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up towards the tree, just in time to see Saraku slip. "Sara!" He ran forward, catching her in a big comforting hug. 

The little girl was in tears, as she clung to him tightly. "I tried my best to find you, My Lord. I really did." 

The demon lord just cuddled her, to soothe her. He watched with exasperation as Inuyasha walked up to the tree. 

"Get down here, Damn it!" Inuyasha ordered Kouga. 

"With pleasure." Kouga smirked, as he leaped down, landing in front of Sesshoumaru. "She's really become quite useful….I'm not ready to give her back yet." He made a grab for Saraku.

Sesshoumaru jumped backwards,aiming Toukijin at the wolf prince,while holding the trembling little girl close to him. "Touch her again, and I will not hesitate to slice you in half." He purred evilly, before whirling on his heels, and taking off with her. 

"Hey! You double crossing traitor! What about my shard!" Inuyasha yelled after him. 

"Looks like you've been lied to again." Kouga commented. "I don't suppose you still want to fight, do you, Puppy?" 

Inuyasha growled, but he didn't draw Tetsusaiga. "Not today, Prince." He leaped off, to catch up with Sesshoumaru. No way was he going to let his elder brother win again!


	13. One More Night

****

Chapter Thirteen-One More Night

"Oh Saraku! We're so glad you're safe!" Kagome swept the little girl into her arms, and hugged her tightly. "Did he hurt you?" 

"No,Kagome. He didn't hurt me at all." She smiled, hugging her friend back. "Where's Shippou?"

"Over there, with Rin." Kagome set her on her feet, then looked at Sesshoumaru. "You can't take her away from us, Sesshoumaru. This is where she belongs." 

"She is already mine. Inuyasha and I had a deal." Sesshoumaru replied. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Is that true?! What gives you the right to even think about it?!" 

Inuyasha stared at her. "She is not safe with us, Kagome. Naraku will only go after the weakest. She's the only one who has nothing to protect her." He spoke gently. "If we truly care about her, the best thing to do is let my brother take her with him." 

"What is he giving you in return?" Miroku knew better than to believe Inuyasha would just give up Saraku. 

"This." Sesshoumaru held out the shard. "You need it, do you not?" 

Kagome stared at the jewel, then sighed. "Yes." She turned away, to watch Shippou, Rin and Saraku play. "It's not right. Shippou really loves her." 

"Kagome, I intend to arrange visitations." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Do you think I haven't noticed how much she loves you and the others?" 

"Well,it certainly seemed like you didn't care…" Sango replied for her friend coldly. "Lying to her, and telling her Inuyasha doesn't care." 

"I admit it was wrong, and I apologize, but it was for her own good. I couldn't have her attached to my brother, when she's going to be living with me." Sesshoumaru said indifferently. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my children now. Rin, Saraku. Let's go." 

"Stay the night." Kagome said suddenly. "Just one night for Shippou's sake." 

"I cannot linger here." Sesshoumaru replied, turning to see where his girls had gotten to. "Rin, Saraku! Come." 

"Then let her stay. Please." Kagome pleaded. "You can take her away in the morning." 

Sesshoumaru studied his brother's friend, seeming to consider it. "One night." He collected Rin, and Jakken, whom had been moping again, before turning to Saraku. He put a hand on her head. "I will be back for you in the morning." 

"Yes, My Lord." Saraku said softly, staring after him as he left. 

Shippou tugged on her wrist. "I made a new hiding place, Saraku. Wanna see?" 

Saraku looked at her friend now. "Sure!" She was partially happy to be back with Shippou and everyone. Shippou especially. It wasn't that she didn't love Rin, but Shippou would always be her best friend. She followed after the Kitsune, happily. 

"Wow! This place looks bigger!" She grinned, scrambling up a tree. "I'm sleeping in here." 

"Good luck getting them to let you. Knowing Kagome and Sango, they'll want you really close by. " Shippou said. He looked up at her seriously. "You don't really want to live with Sesshoumaru, do you?" 

"He is good to me, Shippou. He's not the cold-hearted demon you all seem to think he is. I love him." The girl replied. "But I love you all as well. I'm not old enough to decide what's best for me. Maybe in a few years,I can decide, but not now. Staying with Lord Sesshoumaru is what's right now. " She slid down from the tree. 

Shippou nodded. "I understand. After everything Inuyasha did, how can you trust him to take care of you?" He looked back towards the camp. "He did tell off Kouga's messengers when they told him Kouga had you." 

"He did?" Saraku was a little surprised. "He only came to rescue me because he wanted to fight with him. He didn't even ask if I was okay." She told Shippou bitterly. 

Shippou sighed. "He did care. When you ran away, he was really hurt." 

"Well, so was I. He had no right to insult Lord Sesshoumaru like that!" 

The fox-demon child muttered, before turning his head at the sound of their names being called. "Come on, Sara. Dinner is ready." He took her hand, and led her towards the group again. "I hope you'll be happy with him, Sara." He let go of her, as they reached the camp. 

Saraku stared after her friend as she settled down beside Miroku with a sad sigh. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Maybe it was a good thing the adults were working it out for her. 

"Is there something wrong, Sara?" The monk looked at the young girl worriedly. 

"I'm just really confused right now, Miroku." She explained things to him the way she'd attempted to explain them to Shippou. 

"Well, first of all, you can't blame Shippou for being upset, Sara. You're the first person his age he's been able to play with, and now you're going away. He's sad. Secondly, I think you're wise in knowing that you're not old enough to know what you need. You can't help the choices others have made for you. Shippou will understand that in time." He handed her a piece of fish. "Besides, I believe Sesshoumaru when he says he'll let you come visit." 

Saraku nodded, slowly,eating her fish. She hoped Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't go back on his word to Kagome. Then again, she'd never known Sesshoumaru to go back on his word. She watched the rest of the group silently, not sure what else needed to be said before she left. She looked over to the largest tree, that served as Inuyasha's sleeping place. The hanyou was turning her shard over and over in his claws. She stood up, and walked to the base of the tree. "Inuyasha?" 

"Huh? What do you want?" He looked down at the girl. 

"Thank you for rescuing me from the wolf demons." She said softly. 

"Keh….don't mention it." Inuyasha returned his gaze to the stars. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused….I didn't mean any harm." 

"Don't worry about it. " He looked down at her again. "Your father trusted you with this, didn't he?

Sara nodded with a sigh. "It's yours now. I hope you can use it well." 

Inuyasha threw it down to her. "Keep it." 

"But…Inuyasha…" She put the chain around her neck slowly. 

"Don't tell anyone, alright? It's between me and you." Inuyasha smiled at her sincerely. 

"Okay." She tucked the jewel into her tunic. "I suppose…I suppose you'll be wanting your shirt back…" 

"No. Keep that too. Besides, it'll all full of Kouga's scent." Inuyasha walked over to the camp now. "You should probably go to bed now, Little One. You will travel far tomorrow. "

"Yes, Inuyasha." She wandered over to her old pallet, with a sigh. Shippou was already fast asleep. When she laid down, Kilala came and curled up next to her. She smiled,petting her lightly. She would miss Kilala. She rolled over after a minute, and soon found herself in a restless sleep. Tomorrow, she would leave them all forever, and she hoped it came slowly. 


	14. The End of the Beginning

****

Chapter Fourteen-The End of the Beginning

The next morning, just before sunrise, Lord Sesshoumaru came back for Saraku, just like he promised. The young girl wasn't even out of bed yet, for the others in the group had decided she needed the extra sleep for her long journey to Sesshoumaru's home. Now, as the demon lord knelt to wake her, he smiled at how innocent and vulnerable she looked as she slept. "Saraku…come. It's time to go." 

Saraku stirred, and opened her eyes. "My Lord? Is it morning already?" it had seemed to Saraku she'd just fallen asleep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes,moving slowly to wake the rest of her body up. 

Sesshoumaru patted her head gently, standing up. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes." 

"Yes,Lord Sesshoumaru." She stood up slowly, beginning to fold up her pallet to take it with her. 

"Don't bother with their things. I have had a new roll made for you." Sesshoumaru told her softly. 

"She may have it if you consent." Sango said to him. "We gave it to her when she joined us." 

"Alright then." Sesshoumaru took it from his youngest child and tied it to his two-headed beast. "Would it please you to ride on this beast?" He asked Saraku now. 

"Yes it would." The little girl replied softly. She was looking around. "Wait…. Where's Inuyasha? I want to say good bye." 

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, but didn't forbid it when Sango pointed out where his younger half-brother was. "Make it quick,Little One." He instructed as she tore off towards the hanyou. 

*******************************************************************************************

"Inuyasha…?" 

The half-demon turned towards the small,timid voice. "I see you're all ready to go." 

"I am, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." 

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Why does it matter? You've been wanting to leave with that brother of mine since he kidnapped you." He turned his back on her. 

"I'm only a little girl, Inuyasha. I can't make my mind up." She said in a wise tone. "Miroku said I would know when I was older what I wanted to do, and who I wanted to side with." 

"He is probably right, for once. I'm sorry I snapped at you." The hanyou turned to face her once more. "Let me give you a word of warning, though. If you decide later on that you would rather be with me, Sesshoumaru will never again be so kind to you." 

"Why does he hate you so much? You seem nice to me." Saraku sat in front of Inuyasha now. "He's your brother. He should love you,right?" 

"It's an extremely difficult thing to explain, Sara, and I'm probably not the best person to do so. When you can, ask him." Inuyasha secretly wished for that brotherly love Saraku fantasized between them. "You take care of yourself, you hear me?" 

"Yes, Inuyasha. I promise I will." She then threw her arms around him, surprising the halfling. "I love you too,Inuyasha. I know you won't tell me, but Kagome and Shippou both said you loved me." 

"Oh is that what they said?" Inuyasha scowled, annoyed "Well…um…you'd better go. Sesshoumaru doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

Saraku let go, and sighed heavily, wiping her un-shed tears away from her eyes. "Good bye." 

"Good bye, Saraku." _ In about three years, I'll be able to get that shard back from you. Just don't let Kouga find you again, and take it. _He added silently to himself. 

"We go now." Sesshoumaru picked her up, and put her on his beast. 

"Behave yourself,Saraku!" Inuyasha called suddenly. "No running off!" 

"I won't!" She almost felt like giggling about that. She could never run from Lord Sesshoumaru. The others were saying good bye now, and with every good bye,her voice got softer,and shakier. When Kilala jumped on to her lap, she held her tightly, letting the tears that had been threatening to fall, do so. "You take care of Kagome and Shippou for me, won't you, Kilala?" The cat-like creature purred softly, and nudged her, before jumping to the ground again. 

Shippou came to a rest in front of his friend's lap, just before Sesshoumaru was about to lead her off. "Don't forget about me." 

"I…..won't…." She hugged him tightly, knowing he was the one she'd miss the most. "I'll think of you always." 

"Same here." Shippou let her go, and then ran off,unable to say goodbye. 

"If anything happens to her…." Sango began to threaten Sesshoumaru, but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Be well, Sara. We will meet again." The monk nodded to Sesshoumaru out of sheer courtesy. "Come, Sango. Let's go find Shippou, before he gets lost." 

*******************************************************************************************

After that, Sesshoumaru led his fosterling away from the camp,into a new life. "I promise you, Young One. You will see them as often as I can spare time." He told the young girl. He noticed that she was trying not to cry in his presence, and his heart went out to her, though he did not speak of it. 

Saraku said nothing for a long time into their journey. She watched, as the forests became increasing darker, and unfamiliar. "Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked suddenly. 

"To my home. I see you've noticed it gets darker as we go." 

"Do you live in a dark place then?" She shuddered, looking back. Inuyasha's camp was very far away now. 

"No, I only must pass through in darkness, to veil us from those that would enjoy a meal of human girls." Sesshoumaru reached up, and patted her leg gently. "Do not fear. Nothing will harm you with me at your side." 

Saraku nodded, slowly. She knew Sesshoumaru would protect her for as long as she was true to him. She wondered what would happen if she did decide that she wanted to stay with Inuyasha later on. She shook her head now. _They made the right choice. I will be happy with Sesshoumaru. _

The demon lord smiled despite himself. For the first time in a long while ,he had someone who loved him for him. Saraku was a kind little girl, mischevious as she could be sometimes. She loved him unconditionally, no matter what. He only hoped it would last when she was older, and wanted to be on her own. _It will,_ he thought to himself,_She loves me more than Inuyasha. That's almost never happened before. Rin is a totally different matter. Perhaps I did this for Rin, but maybe the person I really did this for was myself. Well,no one has to know that but me._ He continued to lead them on. "Only a few more minutes now, Girls." He announced lightly. 

Rin had been very quiet that whole morning, and now she spoke up. "Is your house pretty?" 

"It is. It was my father's home. It lies just beside a river, and there is a grand view of a waterfall." Sesshoumaru replied. "There is a little tree house, if it is still there. You and Saraku may use it to play in, after I inspect it for dangers." 

Rin nodded, smiling up at Saraku. "We have a tree house." 

"I can't wait to see it." The younger girl replied. "Are we nearly there, My Lord?" 

"We have arrived." Sesshoumaru replied. He took Saraku off of the beast, and pointed through the trees to a clearing. "You see that over there?" He pointed to large hut. "That is our home." He lifted Rin up to see it now. 

"It IS pretty!" Rin said in delight. "Can Sara and I run ahead,My Lord?" 

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Yes, go on." He nudged Saraku to follow her adopted sister. As he watched the two girls climb over the rocky path that led to the hut, his heart nearly melted. 

"Why must we have two of them,My Lord?" Jakken moaned now, coming up beside his Master. 

"I needed her, Jakken. She needed me." The demon lord replied. 

"But that doesn't-" Jakken quieted, at the glare from Sesshoumaru. "My apologies, Master. That was out of line." He started to untie their belongings. "I trust we'll be staying here for a good while." 

"That we will. They need a stable home environment for now." Sesshoumaru had no intention of actually staying with them, but this was going to be their new place for a home. He took his share of the load, and led the beast the rest of the way up the rocky path. "Welcome home, Saraku. I do hope you will like it." 

The girl smiled. "I am sure I will." As she looked around the land that surrounded the hut, she shook her head, looking up at the demon lord that was now her guardian. "No. I know I will." And she meant it. 

****

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that concludes my very first Inuyasha fic. This has been the most incredible experience I've had writing a fanfic in a while. I give you,the readers and reviewers credit for all the support I received. Just a few shout outs:

Melissa-Thank you for your endless support, and for advertising!! That was a big help!!

Dusty and Rainy:You two are SO great! I hope Melissa told you about the suggestion I gave her!! (Go ask her if she didn't!)

Kagome Loves Inuyasha:Thank you for your help on some things. Those japanese names are difficult!!

Anyone I missed:You have all been a tremendous help!! 

Stay tuned for the sequel,coming December 2003! 

Oh,and for all my regular readers:See my profile page for a special invitation to an exclusive mailing list just for you! 


End file.
